Mentirosa
by Vitalka
Summary: —Lo tenías planeado desde un inicio, ¿eh, Hopps?—Reí de por bajo con amargura.—...todo lo que prometiste, las cosas de las que me convenciste, ese "Nick, seremos la mejor pareja de policías de toda Zootopia"...bah, palabrerías.—Aporreé el puño contra la pared.— ¡No puedes contestarme, ¿verdad! ¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¡Mentiste! Judy, ¿porqué?...¿cómo pudiste...?


**_Pues, ¿qué puedo decir? Este One-Shot cortito lo tenía guardado porque pensé que la idea era un poco absurda. Lo escribí en una época de duelo por la pérdida de un ser querido, así que sentía que era un fic escrito más que nada de manera personal. Sin embargo, me he animado a publicarlo. Así que si quieren dar su opinión, sobretodo si se sienten identificados (o molestos porque les amargué una película tan hermosa, disculpas de antemano) siéntanse libres. Por lo que a mí respecta, lo he escrito con muuuucho sentimentalismo._**

 **Disclaimer:** La película, así como todo lo que engloba , "Zootopia" no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios. El único fin del fic es entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Pairing:** Nick Wilde x Juddy Hopps

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, tragedia y vocabulario brusco.

* * *

 **: . : Mentirosa : . :**

 _"Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_  
 _Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_  
 _Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_  
 _Pero tú tienes todavía_  
 _Todo de mí "_

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Ver sus ojos no hacía más que enfurecerme, digo, si aquello era posible. Pocas, muy pocas veces estaba tan molesto en mi vida como ahora. Sí, sé que para un zorro charlatán y embustero exigir honestidad se resume a una simple ironía...pero, desde que la había conocido, ella parecía ser tan transparente conmigo. Por lo que, cuando nos volvimos amigos, yo también quise redituarle esa misma confianza, esa misma sinceridad.

Y ella lo había arruinado todo. Todo por lo que trabajamos, todo por lo que luchamos.

¿Porqué Judy? ¿Porqué? Es ahora, teniendo tu imagen frente a mí, que toda esa rabia que había acumulado durante meses decide exponerse. Tus ojos se ven felices, ¿en serio? ¿Te deleitas viéndome en este estado? Discúlpame por tanto reclamo, pero es la única manera que conozco de expresar lo que siento...

La gente dice que estoy mal, y saltitos, comienzo a creerles. Tienes que ayudarme, necesito que me ayudes. Pero no sé como expresarlo, nunca supe como expresarlo. Lo que siento por ti solo queda en pensamientos, y sé que me has dicho muchas veces que entiendes que sea así, que me quieres de este modo, pero...a veces quisiera hacértelo saber de una forma más clara.

Ya no es como antes, granjera. Cambie, cambiamos. Todo cambio, ¡todo! Me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, prometiste siempre estar a mi lado, pero...te alejaste. Te fuiste, y yo no sé como enfrentar al mundo sólo. No después de que me enseñaste como enfrentarlo en compañía, no puedes pedirme que regrese a ser el solitario embaucador que era antes, ¡no puedes! ¡Maldita sea, esto es tan injusto!

Sigo contemplándote, tus orejas graciosas, tus gestos tan suaves. Pareciera que no dañarías a nadie pero no es así. A mí ya me has hecho mucho daño, y comienzo a pensar que lo hacías a propósito.—Lo tenías planeado desde un inicio, ¿eh, Hopps?—Reí de por bajo con amargura.—...todo lo que prometiste, las cosas de las que me convenciste, ese "Nick, seremos la mejor pareja de policías de toda Zootopia"...bah, palabrerías.

Es verdad, las promesas que me hiciste fueron todas y cada una de ellas una vil mentira. Un engaño, un timo...una treta. Lograste envolverme de una manera digna de un genio. Hiciste que todos mis trucos fueran reducidos a juegos de niños, zanahorias. Porque en verdad me lo creí, en verdad me tragué que estaríamos toda la vida juntos. Mi ser creyó profundamente que jamás te apartarías de mí.

Y aún así...te perdí. Judy...te perdí...

Sonrío de lado, trato de comprender, pero no puedo. Me frustra no poder entender porque ocurren las cosas.—Explícame Judy...—Me siento de nuevo como un zorro pequeño, perdido en la nada, fuera de una escuela de scouts después de haber sido lastimado...sólo que...

Esta sensación de impotencia se siente mil veces peor.

—Por favor...¡tienes que decirme algo!—Estallo. Ya no puedo más, ya no puedo soportarlo.—¡Esto es injusto, Judy! ¿¡Porqué?!—Aporreé el puño contra la pared.— ¡No puedes contestarme, ¿verdad?! ¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¡Mentiste! —Tiro cuanto mueble encuentro en el camino, en verdad quiero liberar todo el dolor que llevo dentro. —Judy, ¿porqué?...¿cómo pudiste...?

Me acuesto en el piso, sin fuerzas, sin ganas de nada. Estoy enloqueciendo, lo sé. Tal vez es esa nueva foto que colgué de ti en la pared de mi sala, a veces le reclamo durante horas, a veces solo me quedo dormido junto a ella. Pero no eres tú, Judy. Solo es el consuelo de tener, al menos, una foto tuya.

—Recibir...—Digo a duras penas, estoy agotado.—Recibir una bala por el otro no era en el sentido literal...—Murmuro, puedo sentir como mis mejillas se humedecen.—Estúpida, estúpida conejo...tonta zanahorias...¡torpe Judy!

Sollozo en silencio. Lloro como no lloré el día en que te perdí, pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Así hubieras sabido lo mucho que me desgarraba por dentro el verte desvanecer entre mis brazos. No puedo vivir la vida que tú me encomendaste Judy, no puedo. No quiero, no quiero vivirla sin ti.

Sé que es nuestro trabajo, sé que salvamos a muchas personas ese día...y sé que es egoísta desear que todos ellos hubieran muerto con tal de que estuvieras a mi lado. Ellos, y no tú Judy. Todos menos tú. Mi compañera, mi amiga, mi apoyo...mi amada.

Judy, te prometo que volveremos a vernos. Te prometo que estaremos otra vez unidos, nada será capaz de separarnos para ese entonces.

—Espérame zanahorias...—Sonrió mientras veo tu imagen otra vez. Y recuerdo el pensamiento con el que salí de casa aquella mañana, nada que ver con persecuciones ni complicaciones con el criminal.—Ese día...ese día iba a invitarte a salir...

Ahora entiendo, que toda esa molestia que intentaba desahogar en los demás, en ti, era resentimiento contra mí mismo. Porque no fui capaz de protegerte, porque me sentí fracasado, inútil. Me siento aún así. Pero Judy, te prometo que no más. Viviré la vida por ambos, lo prometo. Esta vez no es una treta, jamás había hecho una promesa que estuviera tan dispuesto a cumplir como esta. Río amargamente de nuevo, y fijo mi mirada en esos ojos violeta profundo.—Tonta cabeza de zanahoria, debes de estar disfrutando ver a un torpe zorro sentimental...

* * *

 ** _No sé si vuelva a escribir para el fandom de Zootopia más adelante, la verdad es que creo que fue cosa de una sola vez. Pero pues, la posibilidad no la dejo cerrada, es una película con una basta historia y que se le puede sacar partido a varias situaciones que quedaron sin resolver. En fin, que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_**

 ** _P.D. El fragmento del principio es una parte de la canción "My inmortal" de Evanescence._**

 ** _Vitalka~_**


End file.
